kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
A Boring Girl (Chapter)
A Boring Girl is the second chapter of Volume One of ''Kakegurui'' written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Toru Naomura. Summary Jabami and Suzui became friends. As they return to school they find their comrades humiliating Saotome, becoming "mike", following her defeat against Jabami Yumeko. Suzui explains to her the "Pet" System and how the current president has risen to this rank betting with the former president, another girl on the student council who has completed a card game comes to greet her and offers Jabami to play against her. So they played the Double Memory game that Jabami loses. Not accepting the fact of ending up with a debt she begs her to make another match, she accepts but this time she bet Jabami's nails with a terrified Suzui following this announcement. Having gathered several cards, she shows the trickery of the game while winning, finally bored by Itsuki's crying due to her exposition. Plot On the next school day, Jabami greets Suzui where Suzui says Jabami's name in a formal way. She tells him that calling her "Yumeko" is fine. Still with his thoughts about Jabami not being ordinary, he then thanks her for paying the 5 million yen and tells her that he will pay her back, but she tells him that it is a present and that he shouldn't be worried about it. Once in the classroom, Suzui is shocked seeing Saotome's desk being vandalised. Jabami, worried, asked Saotome what's wrong, which Saotome responds telling Jabami to shut up and that it happened because she lost to her. She apologises to Saotome, to which Saotome says to herself that she has to make the money somehow. Suzui asks Jabami to come with him to the cafetaria and tells her about the tradition of the school. Jabami becomes elated saying that it is really better than the rumors she has heard of and that she glad that she transferred to the school. Jabami asks Suzui which gamble is popular at school, if the original games at the school are the main and how the money recuperation works. She as well noticed that ones can bet on other things than money and to what extend they are betting and if the grades at school are influenced by gambling. Suzui is shocked that Jabami has no fear about the tradition of this school. Jabami then asks about the pet structure and noticed that Suzui doesn't have a tag anymore. Suzui explains that if you pay 1 million yen as a "special donation" the tag will be removed. Thanks to her he could pay for it which in turn Jabami congratulates him. He further explains about the school that if the one has money is justice. They hear a group cheering, were they look at a table in the school cafeteria seeing a girl surrounded by a crowd playing against someone. There, Suzui says that the girl at the table is the rich representative, a first year student named Itsuki Sumeragi, saying that she paid a huge donation and became a member of the student council. He also informs Jabami that Sumeragi is the daughter of Japan's most prominent toy maker, stating that she is very rich and good at gambling as she never lost a game of Trump. Jabami is interested in playing with Sumeragi, but Suzui is telling Jabami that there is a strange rumor about her. Then, Sumeragi appears in front of Jabami and asking her to gamble with her. Sumeragi tells Jabami that she became the eye of the hurricane after defeating Saotome in her own game on her first day at school. After Jabami asks for her name, the two start to gamble much to Ryota's chagrin. Sumeragi announced that they will play the game Double Memory. Sumeragi bets 20 million yen, twice as much as Saotome did in the previous match. Due to Jabami not having the money to bet, Sumeragi loans her the amount to allow her to play. It turned out the 20 million for Sumeragi is nothing and playing with Jabami is good for promoting her company's cards. After a brief advertising of the cards, the gamble gets under way. Jabami gets the first pair with Sumeragi finding a pair herself soon after. It then becomes pair collecting spree by both girls with the surrounding students in awe at their memory skills. After a while there were only 28 cards left, Jabami with 36 while Sumeragi had 40. With the decreased number of cards it became easier to collect pairs, so Sumeragi regrouped 50, then she misses a turn and it's the one to Jabami who also misses it so that finally Sumeragi wins this match. While the students present are happy to have witnessed a staggering match, Suzui feels worried for Jabami who is left with a debt of 20 million; cheering that she does not have enough money to pay her, she begs her to play another game. Sneeringly Sumeragi confesses to having a passion for nails, showing a personal collection of human nails, provided if Jabami wins she will get her money and if Sumerag wins she will have her nails, Suzui remembered a rumor of the last year about a girl who had bet nails in place of a debt, before even persuading her to refuse such an absurd proposition Jabami accepts with no interest. Spectators are excited about this new match, as Suzui can not swallow this news even though in this academy physical violence is very rare, confident, Sumeragi let Jabami go first and is looking forward to having new nails at his disposal. She actually knows the location of 52 cards half of those hidden, at the first sight there is no difference with the previous cards except for the small marks which remain temporarily about 2 to 3 minutes so it can memorize them all, the reason they are there is to increase the difficulty of the game and increase the chances that Sumeragi can succeed despite it being hard to remember the location of each card. Jabami finds a pair of 4 of hearts, the latter wonders how much his company is worth to the market maybe about 100 billion yen; however, in comparison their bet is worth only 20 million which does not correspond to Sumeragi at all, Jabami says she has an advicd to give her if she wishes to bet using her family's trade she should have a reasonable amount of resolutions. Sumeragi suddenly worries and wonders if she would not have found her trickery or is she threatening her, certainly if a company that produces toys is ever made to create unique cards for cheating it will not do much for them, meanwhile Jabami finds another pair of cards. Sumeragi comes to the conclusion that Jabami is still bluffing at the thought of being unmasked, she is anxiously waiting for her turn to replace the cards with a normal pack, too late Jabami wins the bet with a total of 54 cards; surprised that she could find as many pairs in first turn Jabami tells her that if she was more careful she would have lost, because the marks of the first match are the same so it was better to choose a new package with different brands. Disillusioned by her exposure, Sumeragi realizes that Jabami had noticed the trickery from the beginning so she still continued to play and that her frustration after her defeat was only an act, apart from that these so-called marks only stay temporarily so how could Jabami memorize them all Sumeragi thinks it's humanly impossible. Jabami is proud to have escaped her debt and wants to move on to another game, Sumeragi doesn't want to the winner reminds her that she is not in a position to refuse and Jabami gets excited suddenly . She suggests that they bet their nails for this time "The loser tears off all her fingernails and toenails" since it was her suggestion Sumeragi would not have to object, Jabami explains that the pain gets worse daily and that the blood gushes with the slightest burden against the fingers. Just to bet with this kind of risk so imagine it makes her all wet, Jabami goes into a delirium and frightens Sumeragi with the shame of losing despite using that trick she's so confident in she screams at her cheering to hurry up; Sumeragi starts crying saying she can not do it with Suzui trying to calm Jabami to leave her when she thinks it's boring. In the student council room, a member reports the outcome of the match which stirs up the other members of the council who are surprised that a transfer student could have been Itsuki at her own game. To which another member responds that Itsuki only was a member of the student council because of her large payments to them. The members ask the president what it is she plans to do about Yumeko. To which the president tells them that they'll simply meddle with her a little bit. Quick references Character appearances * Ryota Suzui * Yumeko Jabami * Mary Saotome * Itsuki Sumeragi (first appearance) * Kirari Momobami (first appearance) * Sayaka Igarashi (first appearance) Chapter notes Gambles * Double Memory Category:Main Chapters